The Unnamed Dragon
by ianlazy
Summary: [AU] The basketball club for Sorciere High is down on its luck. Can it become the best basketball team in Japan? (rated T for minor language)


**Sup guys! This is a brand new AU I came up with for Fairy Tail. It has lots of terms and visual descriptions from Kuroko no Basket too, so if you haven't watched that you should it's a great anime. This isn't a crossover btw. Even if you haven't seen it I'll still try to explain the stuff after the chapter. Also this has some Jerza in it so if you like that its in there.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail/Kuroko no Basket or its characters (I wish I did :P) **

**It has some light language in it so be warned**

Chapter 1: The Ice Devil

The fragile pink sakura blossoms fell at a leisurely pace as the new school year began. Two rather popular boys made their way to the gym after the day's classes ended with a hoard of screaming girls behind them. One is Lyon Vastia, a white haired first year, and the second is Leo Loke, an orange haired flirt who is also a first year. Both boys are rated in the top ten most handsome first years at Sorciere High. Both went to the same middle school and were ranked as some of the best basketball recruits going to high school. That being said, they now approached the gym to join Sorciere High's basketball club.

"I wonder how many players the club has?," the white haired Lyon thought out loud.

"I'm guessing not a lot considering this school has only been around for four years now. I'd guess around 13 maybe," Loke replied.

"If that's the case becoming starters should be a walk in the park for us," Lyon smiled as both boys reached the doors to the gym. As they opened the doors to the gym they saw something unexpected. One blue haired boy shooting a basketball at a hoop. He was a tall boy wearing gym shorts and a T-shirt. As he went to collect the ball after he made the shot, the two first years caught a glimpse of the odd tattoo he had on his face. This boy obviously was a shady character.

"Excuse us, but would you happen to know where the basketball coach is?" the orange haired first year asked hesitantly.

"That's me," the shady boy replied without taking a break from shooting the ball to look over at his guests.

"Really? But aren't you a little...uh...young?" Lyon asked tentatively. Both boys were confused even more.

"I'm also the captain and manager. Technically I'm the whole club," the young man replied.

"Huh?!" both first years nasally yelled as their jaws dropped and eyes bulged out comically.

"Would you two like to join the club?," he asked with a smile on his face as he finally looked over at the two shocked first years. The two started gargling out nonsense and pointing at him then back at themselves. The two were interrupted by the sound of girls getting angry at someone who pushed their way through the crowd. A black haired boy with a scar on his forehead appeared in front of the pack of girls. Another shady character. Lyon and Loke were shocked to see who it was once they got a better look.

"Chh. So this is the basketball club. How pathetic," the black haired first year said condescendingly as he walked nonchalantly into the gym with a disgusted look on his face.

"And who might you be?," the single club member said without losing his smile.

"The name's Gray Fullbuster. You've probably heard of me. I thought I'd join the basketball club, but it looks like I wasted my time," he replied while looking around the empty gym with an omnipresent frown on his face.

"Ohh. The Ice Devil wants to join my club. I'm honored that you'd like to join," the tattooed boy awed. "Tell you what, I'll let those two over there join for free," he gestured to the two shocked at the turn of events. The blue haired boy suddenly lost his smile and stared straight at Gray's black eyes, "but if you want to join my club you'll have to beat me one on one."

Gray eyed the mysterious man with a mixture of annoyance and distaste. He wasn't about to be pushed around by this nobody in the empty basketball club.

"Alright. If you want to lose so bad then far be it from me to not grant your wish," Gray said as he walked to the three point line. Gray Fullbuster was the ace of one of the three most renowned middle school teams, the Tartarus High Devils. They called him the Ice Devil because no matter how much pressure he was under he almost always made the shot. He was more than a great player. He was a monster. Lyon and Loke looked on wide eyed as the two squared up. Gray removed his school jacket and rolled up his sleeves. One could see a silver cross dangling around his neck as he did.

The pressure in the room could be cut with a knife as the shady boy passed Gray the ball. A sly smirk appeared on Gray's face. Gray moved with incredible fluidity as he started to drive left but then spun around the shady boy in an instant while crossing the ball over from his left to his right hand. The two spectators were shocked at how fast Gray was. _It's over _Gray thought to himself.

_Huh?! _Gray was astonished. The tattooed member was still guarding Gray with great pressure at that crazy speed. The shady boy was keeping up with his pace even though Gray had faked him out too. Gray stopped in his tracks and got low while dribbling. The shady boy had a serious look on his face and his light brown eyes didn't miss a beat of Gray's movements. _How fast is this guy? It doesn't matter. I'll just take a jab step back and make the three. _As Gray took the step back he raised his arms into shooting position and took the shot.

_Bang! _The mysterious club member was in the air with his arm jutted out above Gray. Gray started to feel his stomach dropping. The shady boy had time to jump and swatted the shot even though Gray was one of the quickest first years this year. The mysterious boy's feet landed with a hard thud beside Gray on the court. Gray turned and looked at the shady boy with wide eyes. The shady boy still showed no emotion as he passed Gray and retrieved the ball. _Who is this guy?_

The shady boy and Gray walked back to the three point line. Gray smacked his cheeks with his hands to get back to his senses. No one pressures him. He was furious at this kid's attitude now. The shady boy just smiled and looked straight into Gray's eyes as he started to dribble the ball. In an instant he passed Gray on his left. Gray could feel the air blow past him and make his shirt and hair flutter. _Like hell I'll lose_. Gray was running as fast as he could to keep up with the lone member. The shady boy's eyes flicked up at the basket for a second as he closed in from the left. Gray realized what he wanted to do. The shady boy jumped with the ball in his right hand ready to dunk it.

Gray jumped with all his strength in front of the basket. _What? _Gray was falling before the tattooed boy did, even though the tattooed boy jumped first. The shady boy smashed the ball into the hoop and dangled on the orange rim for a split second. Gray fell flat on his ass. He could still hear the rim vibrating above him.

As the shady boy landed on the court he towered over Gray. His auburn eyes burning holes into Gray's black eyes. "My name is Jellal Fernandes. Maybe you've heard of me. Don't ever disrespect my club again," he said coldly before walking away to greet his two new members.

**Oh my! Jelly is getting serious (he's my fav character). I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! I will try to update this on a regular schedule, but don't take my word on it. Also if you've read my other works I have a little bit of chapter six of Promises done, but don't expect anything right away.**

**Anywho I really appreciate everyone's support! See you next chapter ~ ianlazy**


End file.
